


But WHY WINGS

by nightmares06, PL1



Series: Prompts [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares06/pseuds/nightmares06, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PL1/pseuds/PL1
Summary: A little short story that occurred during A Lich of Sense!





	But WHY WINGS

“But why  _wings?_  ”  
  
Sam blinked, having started to drift off during their trip through the forest. He didn’t exactly have much he could  _do,_  between Bowman guiding Dean towards his village and Dean doing the actual walking. On the opposite shoulder, Bowman frowned critically and eyed Dean’s profile. His attention had been on guiding the human back, but now he was more concerned by the sudden outburst.  
  
There hadn’t been much conversation since starting off aside from Bowman’s directions, over on Dean’s other shoulder. Sam had to smirk at that, entertained by the thought of his brother serving as a taxi to people the size of his finger. Dean Winchester, the man monsters had nightmares about, ferrying around the tiniest people around.  
  
The smile soon fled. Dean was growing weaker. Sam couldn’t stop from glancing at his brother’s injured arm, the bloodsoaked sleeve of his jacket a poignant reminder of just how much damage the wolves had done to him during their fight.  
  
That, and the odd non sequiturs Dean kept blurting out.  
  
“Wings, Dean?” Sam asked, curious despite himself.  
  
“ _Yes,_  wings,” Dean pronounced, gesturing wildly with his good arm. Luckily, the arm that was attached to the shoulder Sam was perched on, and he was prepared for the movement. Bowman, who wasn’t prepared, nearly fluttered off of his perch to avoid the erratic movement, but before he could complain, Dean went right on with his rant.  
  
“Everyone we meet these days has wings! We’ve got small fry over here, but then you remember Nixie? And Ilyana?  _Wings._  Nixie couldn’t even function without hers! It’s like having you with me automatically attracts the first people with wings in the state right to us!” On his shoulder, Bowman lifted a wing to peer at it with an eyebrow raised, wondering why exactly it  _mattered._  
  
Sam rubbed his face. “Y’know, I don’t think Bowman  _wanted_  to run into us…” he pointed out, wondering what had brought this on.  
  
“Spirit’s truth,” muttered out from the perplexed sprite sitting opposite him.  
  
“He’s here, ain’t he?” Dean asked knowingly. “I’m shocked  _you_  didn’t end up with wings. That’s just what I’d need. A pint-sized brother fluttering around my head. You know what happens if you have a Dean with wings?”  
  
The silence drew out until Sam realized he was supposed to respond. “What? What happens if we’ve got a Dean with wings?”  
  
“Nothing good!”  
  
With that, Dean nodded sharply to himself, and resumed his previous trek through the forest.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Dean + wings 
> 
>  **AU:**  [Brothers Apart](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fseries%2F167201&t=NzVjNmQ1YzdhMDZjZGFmNDM4MzFhZDYyY2I0ZTI0MjNmYWE2ZmYzNSw4ODhBQUl1Ng%3D%3D&b=t%3A9de0--g46AxzVTF_yZIU3Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Fbrothersapart.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F153909836054%2Fbut-why-wings)
> 
>  **Timeline:**  During [A Lich of Sense](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F5398832%2Fchapters%2F12471653&t=NDk5NTI4NWFjZDZkMmFiNmY5MWQ1NWJmZGMzODY4MWRiNjA0ZjE5YSw4ODhBQUl1Ng%3D%3D&b=t%3A9de0--g46AxzVTF_yZIU3Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Fbrothersapart.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F153909836054%2Fbut-why-wings), after Dean’s arm is bitten and they are on their way to Wellwood.


End file.
